Sunday Afternoon
by Mimi Dear
Summary: Team 7, now established ninja, take a cold Sunday afternoon to visit Kakashisensei. It doesn't matter that he doesn't know who they are.


"Sunday Afternoon."

-

It's most likely the longest walk he's ever had in his seventeen years of life on this planet, nevermind that it's half a mile to the home and he's had to trek the great expanse of sand between fire country and the nation of sand a hundred times over. Naruto glances over his shoulder, in a desperate, futile attempt to forget the memories now flooding his mind.

Every week, it's just as painful, just as slow, just as void of conversation and untensed breaths.

Though not a single one of them wants to see him this way, it is their obligation. It is tantalizing to be able to preserve him in their memory as the lithe, gray-haired, perverted, carefree man of their youth, perfect and wise and the one who could solve all their problems, who would help even when he was shoulder-deep in his own.

Every one of his old friends; Asuma, Gai, Kurenai... each one is gone. Several were killed in battle, their names now carved firmly onto one of the many stone formations just outside the Hokage's office, and others had fallen to the same fate as he. Anko still believed herself to be a fourteen-year old girl, and often yelled for Orochimaru to come train her as she lay in her bed.

Every student viewed it as an obligation; sometimes, on one of these cold Sundays, Team 7 would cross paths with the remaining members of team 10, oftentimes lapsing into a few words of their beloved Shikamaru and that the fate he had gotten was not deserved.

Sakura lets out a shivering sigh, her brows slanted upwards and her arms crossed in front of her chest. She immediately regrets wearing her favorite silk skirt, as it is too short for the breezy fall afternoon, and goosebumps are erupting on her pale skin. She pulls the sleeves of her shirt over her fingers, making her hands into shapeless lumps, and mournfully looks to the placid, sterilized building before her. Sasuke and Naruto are at her side, one with his hands stuffed in his pockets and watching the asphalt beneath their feet, the other carefully watching his friends expressions and trying to keep smiling, but there isn't much to smile about today.

The moments after they pass the automatic sliding doors are weak and fast; Naruto signs their names in and the receptionist gestures to a hallway and spits out a room number. As they walk towards the room, they pass dozens of other unfortunate souls, rooms often bare except for a few teddy bears, perhaps some fresh flowers, and a bed. The few with visitors are happy... they smile and cast gentle, mild looks to the others outside, perhaps wondering if the three youths are forgotten relatives of theirs and have come to visit. When the teenagers keep walking, they turn back to the current guests, who are talking on about little facts of life.

Sasuke's brows furrow more deeply when they arrive to the door, cracked open very gently, and an old television mounted on the wall murmuring away to the residents of the room. Sakura feels her heart begin beating and rattling and unsteadily pounding inside her ribcage, and instantly her hands jump to her chest. Naruto's instincts click into place, and he grabs her hand and then Sasuke's. The ebon-haired teenager pays no mind to the intimaticy of this; and besides, although he would never admit it, he is also frightened of what he will see.

Naruto is the boldest, and steps inside the room first, followed by his teammates.

There is a nurse inside, carefully watering a potted plant, and fluffing the starched white pillows that their sensei rests his grayed hair on. Sakura lets out a little huff of air, a mix of a laugh, sob, and cough, as she remembers how wonderfully vivid and bright that gray hair used to seem. Maybe it had just been the burning sunshine playing tricks on her green eyes.

The nurse turns to them, and lets out a smile. It had always pained her how rare visitors were for the poor folks in the home were. These three came to see him every weekend; although it was obvious how uncomfortable and nervous they were every time.

"Ah! Good afternoon." greeted the nurse kindly, nodding her head softly to them, and looking back to the man seated on the bed she was tending to.

"Kakashi. Your visitors are here. You are very lucky to have such dedicated friends." she said to him nonchalantly, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment before carefully breezing out of the room, momentarily making eye contact with the three teenagers.

They inch forward, before Sasuke takes the initiative and grabs a nearby chair, dragging it over his sensei's bedside. The other two follow.

"Kakashi-sensei." he says, voice as crisp and taut as ever, albeit friendly. Naruto joins in, calling a good afternoon and a how are you, and Sakura smiles a little.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you hear about Naruto?" she asks, looking to him for a moment, and knowing that no reply will come. "He made it onto the Hokage's on-call team! There were only seven spots, and he made it. All he does all day is follow Hokage-sama's every word. Needless to say, he is already on the edge of loosing his job." she says, giggling a little and receiving a playful look from a peeved Naruto.

"Aa-ah, sensei, no no no, Sakura has it all wrong." he insists with a grin, when Sasuke interjects with a knowing snort and a haughty smirk.

All the while, Kakashi watches them somewhat blankly, although his deep, distinguished features indicate a wildly alive mind, and only smiles lightly, his eyes focused on the protruding points of his feet in the bedsheet.

The three continue speaking and playfully arguing, all hoping to muster a word or a laugh from Kakashi, when he suddenly looks to them wistfully and grins a slim, carefree smile. It takes Sakura's breath away to see him that way; a simple grin transformed his face from that of an old man to how she remembered it from her youth.

"You know," he says quietly, deeply, with meaning, "I used to have students like you three."

Unwanted tears bubble up in Naruto's eyes and Sakura's pale cheeks turn a sad shade of red, and Sasuke realizes without even looking to them that his teammates can't speak. His lips part, and a part of him is surprised any words come out at all.

"I know, sensei. I know."

-

fin


End file.
